Braid
by FlarkThis
Summary: Loki has a skill. No one else wants to admit it's awesome. Fluff, kid fic, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Braid

Notes: I've only written a story for fun once before, so I really have no idea what I'm doing. This might turn into a series of short snippets if I feel motivated. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Thor huffed in frustration as a chunk of sweaty blond hair fell into his eyes once more. He smacked the flat of his sword into the practice dummy before him in a show of agitation, before storming to the edge of the training ring. He tossed the sword to the ground with a resounding clatter, alerting everyone in the area to his temper. Loki, standing at the range with a handful of simple throwing knives, peered at his brother surreptitiously.

Thor pulled a thin leather thong from one of several belt pouches and yanked his hair back, away from his face. Fumbling pathetically with the leather strip, Thor managed only to further enrage himself as his hair slipped free of his grasp and back into his face. His yell of irritation echoed through the yard, and Loki jumped in his place. Scrabbling to put his knives away, Loki rushed over to the training ring.

As he neared Thor, Loki slowed to a cautious walk. He leaned slightly, trying to catch Thor's eye before he came in range of his strong arms. With his temper, one could never trust Thor not to take a swing at any who dared to be in his presence. Loki swallowed the lump in his throat and carefully addressed his older brother.

"Brother… Perhaps I could aid you in some way?" He kept his voice soft and demure, almost weak sounding. Thor was less likely to lose the last vestiges of his composure around someone he deemed too pathetic to fight. The blond turned sharply toward Loki, his lip curled in an unpleasant sneer.

"If you know some secret to control such annoyances" – he gestured to his hair aggressively – "then please, do tell."

Loki nodded quickly, stepping closer and holding out his hand. "Yes," he breathed, "I believe I may be of service. Give me your tie." Thor stared at him for a long moment, much to Loki's discomfort, before marching over and thrusting the leather string into his outstretched hand. Loki gestured to the ground and smiled apologetically. "If you could, Brother, sit here before me."

After heaving a dramatic sigh, Thor sank to the ground at Loki's feet. The younger of the two slipped the hair tie between his lips and carefully took up the blond locks before him. With some difficulty, Loki began to slowly braid Thor's hair. His tiny fingers were nimble, but unused to the motions. His own hair was too short for such a need, and horse hair was much stiffer and easier to braid. When most of the length was pulled back, Loki wrapped the leather around the end of the plaited tail and stepped back.

The braid was a bit lumpy and off center, but Thor seemed to find it satisfactory. One hand slid down the length of it as he stood. He smiled at Loki and nodded once, firmly.

"Well met, Brother. I do not know why you waste your time with a lady's skill, but it has proved must useful here."

Loki winced slightly, feeling a hot blush climb up his pale cheeks. "It's not a lady's skill! You would be continuing with your tantrum had I not known it. And I practiced on the horses. Contrary to popular opinion, your mane is not the most unruly in Asgard."

Thor laughed heartily, patting Loki's back fiercely. "As you say, Brother. Lady's skill or not, it is most appreciated here." With that, Thor hefted his sword and returned with renewed vigor to his practice dummy. Loki smiled shyly, pleased to have helped his brother, and walked back to the throwing range with lifted spirits.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Balder took over my life, so I needed a quick story about him. Another kid fic, yay. And Balder's white horse. Unbetaed. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Loki was not surprised to find young Balder leaning against the rails of the horse pasture. One young colt, baby fur still brown-black, stood on the other side of the fence. The horse leaned into Balder's small hands, begging for itches to be scratched. Loki heard Balder murmur sweetly to the foal, rubbing his fingers through the short dark forelock.

"Hail, Balder," Loki said warmly as he stepped closer to the young man. He forced his smile to remain kind, even when his every wish was to sneer at the boy. It wasn't necessarily Balder's fault, but the boy was well loved by all and Loki envied him that. He stepped up beside the younger Asgardian and gestured to the colt.

"He seems a fine specimen."

"Hail, my lord!" Balder answered brightly, smiling. "He'll be quite the steed someday," he continued, combing his fingers through the short, coarse forelock. Loki huffed a soft laugh, shaking his head. It was difficult to dislike Balder. The boy was remarkably good natured and his affection for animals of all sorts was endearing.

"Perhaps he'll be yours," Loki said, watching for Balder's reaction. The youth turned to gape up at Loki, bright eyed and hopeful.

"D'you think? This is one of the All Father's horses. I wouldn't be able to claim him." Loki schooled his expression into one of calm, nodding along to Balder's continued babbling. If only the boy knew the truth. If only he knew just how willing the All Father would be to grant his youngest son the knobby kneed foal. Loki had known for some time that Balder was his younger brother, but if Odin was keeping it a secret, then it was valuable information. Information that Loki could use for leverage, if ever he needed it.

"Perhaps," Loki said sharply, cutting Balder off mid-blather, "the sheer force of your desire will soften the old man's heart." He reached out slowly, letting the colt sniff his fingers, before burying them in the short, adolescent mane.

"Loki…" Balder trailed off uncertainly. Loki's eyes slipped to the side, humming to alert Balder of his attention. The youth shifted his weight from foot to foot before looking up to meet Loki's eyes.

"You know how to braid hair, right?" Balder asked shyly. Loki nodded, pursing his lips to squash the smirk pulling up at one corner. Balder picked at the long ribbon lacing up one of his lilac sleeves with forced disinterest, eyes sliding back to the colt.

"Could you help me with him, then?"

Loki smiled, an honest smile this time, and held out a hand, open palm toward the sky. Balder yanked at the ribbon in his sleeve with honest vigor, pulling it free with a triumphant shout. The colt squealed and jerked back a few steps. Balder looked up at Loki sheepishly, cautiously setting the ribbon in his outstretched hand.

With gentle coaxing, the colt returned to the fence and Balder's open affection. Slowly, Loki showed Balder how to braid the pale purple ribbon into the foal's short forelock, laughing at Balder's studious attention.

"If only you would pay such attention to your lessons. You would be the brightest in all of Asgard," Loki joked mildly. Balder just grinned vacantly up at him and reached out to stroke his foal's baby soft muzzle.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
